If I Stay
by Ash Rhean
Summary: Ethan and his family are involved in a car accident. His Mother was DOA, his father died a few hours later, and his little sister lasted a couple of days before she passed away. Ethan, however, remains in a coma. But will he even want to return to the land of the living with his parents and his sister all dead? Or will he end up joining them among the grave?
1. Just Another Day

***Disclaimer: I in no way own My Babysitter's a Vampire or it's characters***

 **(Ethan's POV)**

It had all happened so fast, in the blink of an eye. There was no time to react, to prevent it. It was happening. And now...it's all in bits and pieces. It seemed so surreal, more like a dream. This could not have been happening. Not like this. Not now. Not today. All this time fighting all things Supernatural. Could have died any time. And this was how it was supposed to end? Because of some stupid car crash?

Today was supposed to be just a normal day. Or, well, as normal as it gets for us. School had been canceled after a snowstorm had hit last night. We shouldn't have been in that car. But mom and dad decided to go out and have a family day. Not like it was snowing anymore, right? The radio was turned on, some oldies song had been playing. Jane kept talking, not even caring if anyone was really listening to her. I sat next to her, pretending to listen, adding a mhm every now and then. But I just continued to text with Benny. Just silly crap, really. See? All completely normal. Just a normal, run of the mill day. But then everything changed, just like that. My entire world would soon be over, be turned upside down.

The car had hit a patch of ice, swerved off the road. The accident must have been pretty horrible. I don't remember much after the car flipped several times. I do remember the screaming, the crying, the shooting pain. I remember feeling cold and the smell of blood. I remember trying so hard to reach for my phone, but it was just out of my reach. I wanted to call….to call Benny. I needed him right now. So much. Even if it was to just say goodbye. _I'm dying._ I thought. This was it. My life was over. At just 16 years.

And then everything just went completely black. So, just like that, just like that everything had changed. And nothing...nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Far Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or the characters. Also, A/N: I got the story idea from the movie If I Stay and thought that it might be interesting doing something like that with MBAV. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews. :)**

 **(Benny's POV)**

The texting just seemed to stop. Fifteen minutes went by, twenty...still no response. So I try calling the number instead. But when I strange voice answered on the other end, a part of me began to panic. " **Hello?"**

" **Hello...Who is this? Why are you answering Ethan's phone?"** I questioned, as the worry built up more and more inside of me. Something was seriously wrong. Something had happened. What was it? What was happening? Was Ethan okay?

" **There was a car accident. One fatality."**

 _One fatality?_ My stomach felt like they were in a million knots. Who was it? Who was dead? _Ethan._ There was nothing but panic in my head. Grandma must have been able to sense the panic because she rushed over to me right as I dropped my cell to the phone.

" **Benny, dear. What's wrong?"** But I didn't answer. I was in complete shock. Instead, she had picked up my phone and talked with the person on the other end. I wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying to the guy on the phone. I was just in a complete daze, not noticing anything around me. That was until I felt someone shaking me and I stared up into grandma's eyes. " **Listen to me, okay? Benny!"** She shook me a little more, trying to get me to hear her. " **It was Ethan's mom. It appears that she died instantly, that she didn't suffer. They're being taken to the hospital now. Do you want me to take you there?"** It was a simple question, but a question that I could not seem to get myself to answer right away. Did I want to go there? I wanted to be right there, right at Ethan's side so much, but I was always scared to go. I was afraid to see what he may look like right now. I was just so I could feel tears begin to sting my eyes.

Swallowing, I nodded. I tried to say _take me,_ but when I would open my mouth to speak, no words seemed to come out. Maybe I was in a state of shock. But it was terrifying. We were sixteen years old. We shouldn't be put into these life and death situations, yet we were. Almost every week. But this was different. This wasn't a supernatural being that we had to fight, that we could win. This was a car accident. And I knew that I couldn't protect Ethan from this. I don't think there was any magic that I could do to save him, to help him. And suddenly, I felt completely helpless. I hated feeling this way.

It didn't take long for us to get to the hospital, but it felt like an eternity. I could feel my hands shaking and my throat felt extremely dry. I felt as though I could barely breathe. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying, not until we were there and grandma brushed a tear from my cheek. " **It'll be okay. You know Ethan. He's a fighter. He won't let this beat him. Believe that. He needs you right now, my dear."** I looked away from grandma and just nodded, not saying a single word.

Getting out of the car, we had ended for inside the hospital and I could hear grandma ask the woman at the front desk where Ethan Morgan was. But the voices...they sounded a million miles away. I looked around at my surroundings, fidgeting. How could this have been happening to us? It just was not fair. Especially not fair to Ethan. Ethan was good, pure. He deserved to live to an old age and to die when he was like in his nineties. Not now, not like this.

We ended towards the room and once at the door, I peered inside. And that was when I saw him. _Oh my god…_ He didn't look like Ethan, like my Ethan. He looked like...Well, I don't know what he looked like. But this wasn't my best friend. It couldn't be. He looked broken, beaten, on the brink of death. I couldn't go in there. I just couldn't. So instead, I backed away from the door. I could feel grandma staring at me, even if I wasn't exactly looking at her. But I knew that she understood and she didn't pressure me into going into that room when I wasn't ready.

 **(Ethan's POV)**

Was I dead? Am I a ghost? A spirit? Was this the afterlife? I had no idea what was happening. It had all happened so fast. All I really knew was that I was staring down at my very own body, outside of the car, in the snow, in the cold. Something wasn't right. Something was seriously wrong. I could feel it. But this wasn't how things were supposed to be. I screamed, cried, tried to get somebody _(anybody)_ to hear me. But they couldn't. Because I wasn't me. Not the me that I should have been. They couldn't see me. Nobody could. I looked down at my broken body. Maybe I would be beyond repair. Maybe this was the end for me. Maybe I was dying. Really dying this time. I heard the sirens. Getting closer and closer. They were coming for me...for us. But could they save us? Was that even possible? Or was it just too late? I watched them from afar, not wanting to be anywhere near the bodies, near my body. I heard one of them talk about a fatality. A fatality...who? Me? No. Not me. Jane? Mom? Dad? Who? Who was gone? Taken away from me? No! This could not be happening. It just couldn't be. It had to be a bad dream. I had to wake up. I needed to wake up.

That was when I noticed it. Them bagging someone. I stepped closer and closer...until I could see who. And my heart stopped. Or it felt like it had anyway. _Mom._ She was gone. My mom was gone. I wanted to run, cry, scream. But instead, I just stood there, completely frozen. My mother was gone. Would we all be gone soon enough? Was this our destiny? I felt dizzy, speechless. I couldn't believe what was happening around me. Death. Despair. Heartache. Pain. Suffering. It was all just getting to become to much.

I rode in the ambulance, all the way to the hospital and followed my body as they wheeled it inside and down a hallway. It must have been awhile because suddenly I heard a familiar voice. " **Oh, Ethan, dear."** It was Benny's grandma. My head shot around to look at her.

" **Does that mean Benny's here?"** I suddenly had heard myself asking. Though, of course, I would not be getting an answer. She couldn't hear me. Nobody could. I left the room, walking out into the hallway, and that was when I saw him. That was when I saw Benny. He was leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor. And he was crying. Crying! I had never seen him cry like that before, not in the ten years that we've been best friends. Not once, not like that. And it broke my heart to see him like that. I walked over to him and sat next beside him on the floor. I wanted to hug him, to comfort him, tell him that everything would be okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. And I placed my hand on his knee even though I knew that he would not be able to feel my touch. " **I'm here, Benny. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."**


	3. Edge of the Darkness

**Sorry for the short chapter and the lateness in updating. Hope that you all enjoy. Please leave reviews. I love hearing from all of you.**

 **I do not on MBAV or it's characters.**

 **(Ethan's POV)**

 _I promise..._ What was a promise anymore? They usually only ended up being broken. Maybe this one would be too. It seemed more likely now. After I learned the truth. After what had happened. Though, no one knew about that promise other than myself. So would it really be broken to Benny, if he didn't even know about it? It has been days now since the accident. I still had not come to from this coma that I was in. Dad ended up dying only hours after arriving to the hospital. And Jane...my baby sister...she was gone now, too. She passed away during the night last night. Now I really was alone. I was the only one left. My family were gone. How could this be happening to us? It wasn't fair. I wasn't sure if I wanted to return back to my body. What was left there for me? Mom and dad were gone. I was only sixteen. I still needed my parents. What would happen to me now? If I did wake up? Would I be completely torn away from my life? Be placed into foster care? It wouldn't matter. I would never find another home again. Not at sixteen. No one wanted a teenager. Everyone always seemed to want babies. Ugh! All that I really wanted was to just stay this way, stay asleep. Forever peaceful. At least until I was old enough. Old enough to handle the pain, to be on my own, start my own family. I didn't wanna go back. I just didn't.

I was down in the morgue of the hospital. This is where they had taken my baby sister just a few hours ago. Her draw was open and the guy who worked in here had walked out of the room for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, I had walked over to her body, placing my hand on her cheek. " **Jane...I'm so sorry."** I vaguely heard myself whisper to the lifeless form of my sister. " **I'm your big brother. I should have protected you. I should have been able to stop this from happening to you, to mom and dad...to our family."** I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. This just was not fair. The one time that I desperately had needed a vision to prevent this tragedy and I never even got one! I was angry. So angry.

The doctor had come back into the room and off in the distance, I could vaguely hear my name being called out. " **Ethan…"** Next thing that I knew, I was back in my hospital room, standing next to my bed. I noticed doctors, nurses...I saw Benny and his grandmother standing in the doorway, tears in both of their eyes. What was going on? What was happening? I turned towards my bed and looked up at the heart monitor. I was flat-lining. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was my time to leave...


	4. Into the Light

**Well, I had this done quicker than I thought I would. Hope that you all enjoy the newest chapter.**

 **And remember that I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of the characters. But I wish that I did. lol**

 **(Benny's POV)**

" **Ethan…"** I could hear myself call out. I looked as they tried to resuscitate my best friend. It was starting to feel like this had been going on for hours. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. In reality, it had only been a couple of minutes. I felt hot tears running down my face as I buried my face into my grandmother's chest. I could not bare to watch anymore. Ethan was dying and there did not seem to be anything that I could even do to stop it. I couldn't watch anymore, couldn't listen anymore. I felt like I was suffocating. I needed out of here. Pushing away from my grandmother, I ran out of the room. My grandmother stayed behind.

 **(Ethan's POV)**

I was ready to go, ready to be free. I wanted to be with my family again. It was something that I so desperately craved. Something that I had so desperately needed. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Should I just give up now...or should I keep on fighting?

What I saw next had definitely helped me to change my mind. I turned towards Benny and his grandmother when I saw Benny run out of the room in complete despair. I may not have my family anymore. And my future, at this moment, may be uncertain. But how could I ever think that I was completely alone in this now? I wasn't. I had my best friend. I needed to keep on fighting. I needed to get back to him. He needed me and I needed him. That was all that I needed to keep on fighting for my life.

I could hear myself scream. " **I won't give up! You hear me?! I won't!"** And what I heard next caused me to turn my head quickly. It had been my heart monitor. It was no longer flat line.

" **He's back!"** I heard one of the nurses say and I smile crept across my face. That was right. I decided what I had to do, needed to do. I was going to fight this. And I would wake up. Even if it took every bit of strength that I had left in me. I would wake up. I knew that now.

I walked out of the room and headed in the direction that Benny had gone. But I didn't know where he was. Stopping and closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath, focusing on Benny. But when I opened them again, I was in a new location. I was in the chapel inside of the hospital. I looked to the front of the chapel and found Benny. He was crying, talking...praying, maybe? I walked closer as his words became more clear. " **Please...please don't take him away from me. I need him, I need my best friend…"** I could feel my own tears stinging my own, threatening to fall, as I heard him talk. " **I won't be able to handle this if he dies. He's a good person. He doesn't deserve this. God? Can you hear me?"** He wiped at his eyes furiously. It broke my heart to see him like this.

I walked up to him and sat beside him. " **I'm right here, Benny. Don't give up on me. I'm fighting this, the need to...to just die. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I feel completely alone."**

 **(Benny's POV)**

When I had left the hospital room, I didn't even know where I was heading, where I was going. I just walked around aimlessly through the hospital, not noticed the tears running down my face. But somehow, I had ended up here, ended up in the chapel. I didn't even know why. I wasn't even sure if I had believed in God. But I felt helpless, felt lost. I needed to do something, try something...anything. Even this. _Praying._ It sounded so silly to be doing this. There was no God...was there? I didn't know. But I just had to try something. As I kept talking, I could feel the tears becoming more and more severe. I just couldn't control them anymore. This wasn't fair! Finally I had stopped talking and rested my head in my arms and the sobbing got worse. I needed even hear when the door to the chapel had opened. But suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder, which caused me to jump. I had looked up to see my grandma, tears in her eyes. _Oh god...he didn't...did he?_

" **Sweetie...they were able to revive Ethan. He's still with us."** I felt her pull me into a hug, but I was barely registering her touches now. " **He's gonna pull through this. You know Ethan. He's a fighter. Both of you are. Look at what you guys have been through. Vampires, sirens, the lucifractor…You have been through a lot and you both have always pulled through in the end. Ethan will get through this too. I just know he will."** I just listened to her voice. It was soothing. But I remained silent. I was just...so tired.

I let grandma lead me back up to Ethan's room. When we stepped inside, I heard my name. " **Benny!"** And then there were arms around me. But I had immediately pulled away and looked up at the person standing right in front of me. " **Why are you here?"** I could hear a bit of bitterness to my voice as I said that, but I just didn't care anymore. This person did not need to be here of all people, not after they had abandoned them.

 **So who has just arrived? Who is Benny speaking too? And why had this person abandoned them? Wait until the next chapter. Should have up within the next day or two.**

 **Please review! :)**


	5. Blast from the Past

**Alright, so finally got chapter 5 done. Should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Oh, and I do not own MBAV.**

 **(Benny's POV)**

" **Benny, come on. Why wouldn't I be here?"**

I couldn't help it, really. I tried to control it, really, I did. But the anger took total control. I could feel it bubbling beneath the surface. " **Because you don't care! You never care! You have made that perfectly clear in the past! Me? Ethan? We are not your friends! Sarah is, but not us!"** I could feel my voice getting louder. I didn't mean for it to, but the anger was just saw strong the second that I had seen _her_ face. " **You should leave, Erica. We don't want you hear. You left and you didn't come back. Both of you, you and Rory. You abandoned us! You abandoned Sarah. And now, she's dead, thanks to that Lucifractor."** I remembered it all too well. After what happened that night, both Sarah and Jesse were killed. Only me and Ethan had been left. And we were able to defeat Stern, but it had come with a price. It had cost us Sarah.

I turned around and looked at my grandmother in the doorway. " **Tell me when she's gone."** I had just simply said before walking out of the room, not even bothering to look back.

 **(ERICA'S POV)**

I shouldn't have come. I knew that now. I never meant to make anyone upset or angry. But I had just heard about what happened with Ethan. I was only worried. Maybe I don't act as though I care a lot, but I do care. But what does that matter anymore. " **I shouldn't have come…"** I had heard myself whisper as I watched Benny leave the room. " **This was just a mistake."** I then looked up to Benny's grandmother and could already feel the tears in my eyes. " **Please tell Benny that I really am sorry and…"** I paused for a minute, taking in my surroundings and giving a sad smile. " **...and that I am here...if-if he ever-if he ever wants to talk. I'm sorry."** And with that, I had rushed out of the room and I left the hospital, racing off the way that vampires do.

I just had to get out of there. I wasn't wanted anyways. I had no idea where Rory was at these days. He left us shortly after leaving Whitechapel. I thought he would have been here...but I guess that just was not the case. Sarah was dead. Ethan's in a coma...and Benny...he wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't blame him though. I left. It's been almost a year now. Of course he wouldn't want me here. I had abandoned the one friends that I had actually always taken for granted. I don't know...I don't know what to do any more. I felt more alone than I ever have, even back when I was human and a nerd. I felt more alone now.

 **(BENNY'S POV)**

She should have never come here! I never had wanted to see her again. It's been a damn year! She has not once even tried to see up or contact us. I already had enough to deal with. Shaking my head, I decided to push the thoughts of Erica out of my mind. Seeing her get onto the elevator, I headed back towards Ethan's hospital room and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. Grandma was gone, too. I figured she probably headed on down to the cafeteria. Taking in a deep breath, at least now I could be alone with my best friend.

I pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, looking at Ethan's pale complexion. He didn't even look like my best friend at the moment. He almost looked like a stranger. He looked so weak and broken. I hated to see him in this state. It tore my heart even more.

 **Well, now you know who the mystery person is. Hoe you enjoy reading If I Stay as much as I enjoy writing. Please review. Love hearing from you. xD**


	6. One Door Closes

**Alright. Two chapters in one day. Will post another tomorrow. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh, and I do not own MBAV**

 **(Ethan's POV)**

Ever since Benny yelled at Erica a week ago, I had not seen her come since. I don't blame Benny for being angry. I would be too. But I can't waste my anger on her abandoning us. I needed that energy to fight for my life. But it all just seemed pointless. I just wanted to wake up already. But how? How am I supposed to beat this? What am I supposed to do? I tried to use my energy to get back into my body but that didn't seem to work. I just felt out of options. Maybe there was nothing that I could do. Maybe I was just supposed to watch and to wait for the right time. Would I know when it was time? Would I wake up? Or would I die? I wanted to scream, cry in frustration. I was just beginning to feel so hopeless. And I couldn't see myself like this anymore or watch Benny extremely upset. I needed out. I needed air. I felt like I could suffocate.

So I walked out of the room and turned left, heading down the hall. I didn't even know where I was going. I just knew that I needed to get away from all of this. It had been a total of two weeks now since the accident. Benny shouldn't be stuck here, by my side, at the hospital. He should be out there, living his life, going to school. Life wasn't supposed to be like this.

But as I kept walking down the hall, something off in the distance caught my eye. It was so bright. It was blinding. But something inside of me just told me to keep walking towards it. So that was what I did. It was almost...hypnotizing. The closer I got to it, the more that I felt at peace. And then everything suddenly went dark. Once I walked into the light….

 **(Benny's POV)**

" **Benny! You can't keep this up. You can't just keep not going to school. You can't put your entire life on hold just because of a tragic accident. You need to get out of here."** I was only half listening. I know that grandma was right about everything that she was saying, but I just didn't care. Ethan was my best friend and I was not about to leave his side. I wanted to be the first thing that Ethan saw when he finally did wake up. " **Are you even listening? Benny, even if he did wake up, he could be in this coma for months. I'm not about to let you ruin your life over this. I know how upset you are. I love Ethan like my own son. But you have to face reality. It's time to accept what is going on."**

I couldn't take it anymore. How could my own grandma say these things? Sure, I knew that she was right way deep down, but right now, I just did not care. I could feel the anger rising and my fist clenching. " **Stop!"** I could hear myself scream. " **Just stop it! Leave! I want to be alone!"** After that, it seemed too quiet and I looked behind me and watched as my grandma left the room. I felt bad for yelling at her the way that I did. I was just in pain. I bit down on my lip nervously and laid my head down on Ethan's bed. But then something made me look up. I heard a quiet moan. I looked to Ethan and that was when it happened. I saw Ethan's eyes open just barely. **"Ethan?"** I heard myself say, but my voice seemed distant to me.

Ethan tilted his head towards me, his eyes opened slightly more. He tried to say something, but no words came out. He moaned out in pain and I quickly hit the call button. And within seconds, a doctor was in the room. **"I think he's waking up."** I cried. **"I think he's hurting."**

The doctor rushed over. **"Hello? Ethan, can you hear me?"** I watched her shine a bright light into his eyes. **"My name is Dr. Reid. You're in the hospital. Can you understand what I'm saying?"** She watched as he made a small nod before he fell back into the land of unconsciousness. The doctor then turned to face me. **"Okay. So, he has come out of his coma. Though, he will be out of it for a few days, only staying awake for a few minutes at a time. That is completely normal. Though, during the accident, he did suffer some head trauma. I won't know how much it has affected him til he wakes up fully. I'm gonna up his pain medication."** she spoke as she stuck a needle into his IV. **"Let me know if he wakes up again, okay?"** I just nodded and watched as she left the room.

And then I turned back to Ethan. **"You're gonna be okay. Everything will be okay. I'll take care of you. I promise."**

 **Don't worry, though. This story is not even close to being almost done. lol. Please review.**


End file.
